To Exist, But For a Star
by DarkWorldDragon
Summary: As a new tournament begins in Domino, a new Duelist arrives and starts a chain reaction, sending Yugi and company into a whirlwind of lies, mystery, and chaos. They soon discover that deciding who is an ally and who is a friend is much more difficult than
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Flashback: 5000 years ago today, Ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh has just locked his soul and a tomb robber's into the final two Millennium items. His disciples mourn his loss, and are determined to preserve his spirit. To do so, their most talented sorcerer must use the same spell the pharaoh used to form a new item, in case any others are stolen or used against the Pharaoh in later times. The sorcerer is successful, but the massive energy used to accomplish the spell kills him. The item he created, the Millennium Star, is handed down to his son, who is in turn told that failure of any of his descendants to do so will result in a most painful punishment.  
  
The man is most careful in his protection of the item, and proceeds to hand down the same strict warning to his own son when he reaches the proper age. All of the sorcerer's descendants pass down the item, and protect it with their lives. However, after 5000 years, the item is about to be passed down to a young teen named Scott, who has just won the American Duel Monsters Championship. Scott is a very skeptic individual, and is not sure what to believe about whatever the weird item his parents are becoming so careful to hide. His parents are devoted archaeologists, and they said they discovered the item in Egypt. Scott starts reading through his parents' notes on it, but before he's even halfway through their theories on a strange place called the 'Shadow realm' the house is vandalized by several men in dark cloaks. They go after the item, but Scott grabs the box and the item, along with his parents' notes, and runs off. He hears his parents drive off in their car, but it soon crashes, and both his parents are soon captured. The house then catches on fire, and Scott is believed dead. He devotes his life from then on to finding out what happened and why. His travels take him to a town called Domino.  
  
Three weeks before, Scott had received a video message. It was from one Maximillion Pegasus. The reason was that the prize for becoming American champ was the winner would be able to create one card, totally original, and Pegasus himself would paint and design the card. What Scott didn't know was that he had also checked back into Scott's history and found a prime candidate for a little manipulation of sorts.  
  
Scott played the message. Pegasus told him that the card was ready, and that, if he wished, he had another little surprise he might be interested in. The boat to the castle would arrive shortly.  
  
Upon his arrival, he was greeted by Croquet, Pegasus' chief of security, who showed him to the main hall. Pegasus simply smiled and motioned for him to sit.  
  
"My dear boy, I believe I may have two things in my possession that may interest you. One is your card...which I was most dismayed you came up with. Seeing as how you must have paid very close attention to what really happened in battle city, I trust?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing new to me. God cards, mind control, the whole Shadow realm thing...kinda like a badly translated Japanese Anime. However, the thing that disappointed me is that nobody created a god card that featured...darker shades of true power. That's why I came up with that. The Dark Dragon of Anubis is my new pride and joy."  
  
"You do realize that in creating this card, you may have made a few enemies? For both of us?"  
  
"Yeah, that came to mind, but then again, it's not like we haven't had our...fair share of misfortunes, now is it?"  
  
"True, and that, Mr. Marshall, is the other reason I've called you here. Simply, one of my old enemies took something of mine. And I want it back. I was wondering, since you seem to have some spare time on your hands, would you mind retrieving them both for me?"  
  
"Yeah, homeless boy got LOADS of spare time. Well, depend on what I get out of the deal."  
  
"You get everything you see here. Namely, my castle, the island, and maybe a nice little portion of the company."  
  
"You must REALLY hate this guy, huh?"  
  
"Indeed I do. He stole something from me. And he hasn't stopped there. He most likely continues to steal things that aren't his. And he will be coming for your item as well. So, are you up to it?"  
  
"Name the game."  
  
"It has simple rules. Catch Mr. Bakura. Take back what is mine. And, bonus points for getting a few other trinkets of considerable value. Here is a list and descriptions. And where you can find them. Off you go."  
  
The abrupt end to the conversation was rather amusing, but Scott got up and left without a word. He made sure to take his card first. He spotted Croquet following him.  
  
"Yeah, what now?"  
  
"Mr. Pegasus also wanted me to give you these." he held out a purse and one of KaibaCorp's new Duel Disks. "He mentioned that Seto Kaiba is holding a new tournament, to make up for a few past mistakes during battle city. The items you seek will be found on a few of the participants. So enjoy."  
  
"Oh, I have a feeling I will. This is gonna be a blast."  
  
Scott gradually headed down the streets of Domino. This whole bounty hunter escapade was kind of interesting, but for some reason he had this sneaking suspicion there was more to this whole thing than pure old fashioned revenge. Bakura was A: an easy target, just follow the coma patients, and  
  
B: rather easy to beat. He only competed in two duels in battle city. Not exactly experienced. Pegasus could easily send a flunkie. Why did he have to hire someone to just go after one miserable duelist who had a few...psychotic tendencies? Maybe he was going back to the old super-plot maneuver. But for that he'd need...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting at a desk on the top floor of his corporation was Seto Kaiba. he'd been rather busy with a few problems lately, namely that while Kaibacorp's profits had gone through the roof from the Duel Disks, his sanity and credibility came under fire when one of his employees slipped about the fact that he hadn't landed the blimp even when three of his finalists were badly hurt. So he had that lawsuit. Then, he had been going nuts after he had lost to Yugi AGAIN. Once was bad. This was worse. And finally, last but not least....after his duel with Ishizu, he had been trying to find out what the strange dreams he had were about, but worse, he had been having more bizarre dreams very similar to that one every bloody night since. Needless to say, only Mokuba had dared to come within fifty feet of him, let alone enter his office. He was really beginning to wish he had never met Yugi Mutou.  
  
At least he had the tournament to distract him. Now for the people who were going to qualify....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The large glasses and bowl haircut made it hard for Weevil Underwood to hide. He was attempting to stake out Yugi's card shop. Pegasus had been most generous in their meeting, even offering him a chance to soundly crush Yugi and that punk wheeler...all those new cards he had been given made Weevil's little slit of a mouth water. However, Pegasus said he would earn a larger reward if he would bring him another. This Bakura character seemed to be a worthy challenge....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou bakura was casually sitting in a back alley...these new cards he had stolen had proved most useful in defeating the fool Pegasus had sent for him. Apparently his old adversary had sent a whole army of bounty hunters after him. Perhaps he should counter with an army of his own...that fool Marik had been most generous in providing him a large group of fools with which to tinker. All those idiots in the shadow realm, even that ghoul Bonz may prove useful...Bakura chuckled to himself. This would indeed be fun.  
  
Bakura had been busy. In only three days, he had already made a small army out of several newly resurrected duelists. All he had to do was threaten them with returning to the Shadow Realm and they automatically did whatever he wanted. This was too easy. Soon, he would have more than enough of a force to crush Yugi and take the items he so rightfully desired. However, the knowledge that Pegasus had hired so many of his own hunters made bakura more cautious, so he picked up a few more duelists and cards. The familiar faces Yugi would encounter would be very interesting to watch. He dispatched only one, but that one would be more than sufficient to present Yugi a challenge. "You may leave, Arkana. Come back after you have your revenge."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pegasus calmly sat in his large easy chair, sipping some red wine. Aah, the pleasures of life. With so much money, he had dozens of duelists working for him. Weevil, Rex Raptor, even the ever-righteous Mako Tsunami had bent to the ever-growing promises he had presented them. However, that one boy, Marshall. Oh, he was tricky. That one had enough suspicion for twelve different schizophrenics. So, he had told a few select searchers to track him and report anything if he were to betray orders. Playing with all these people like chess pieces would be more fun than Cartoon Network. And, if all else failed, he had one or two little trump cards waiting in the wings.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba was finally getting some well-earned sleep. It didn't take long for his phone to ring, though.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, Mr. Kaiba, A Maximillion Pegasus is on line one."  
  
"Oh, this should be interesting. Put him through on speaker."  
  
"Yes, sir." Pegasus' voice eventually came through.  
  
"Ah, Kaiba-boy, how ARE you? Okay, I hope?"  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"Oh, so rude. You really should learn some manners. But anyway, I have just learned that someone has found a new Egyptian god card."  
  
"WHAT? I suppose you have something to do with this?"  
  
"Oh, no...I did nothing at all. But there is something about this I want you to know. He is planning to enter your tournament. And...He's got Yugi- boy involved too. So your most intense rival is in your tournament under the impression he's saving the world again. And even better? Yugi-boy is going to use HIS gods, too. So you may have a chance to get your old friend Obelisk back."  
  
"Hmm...But why tell ME this? What do you get out of it?"  
  
"Nothing much. In exchange, all I ask is for you to beat Yugi-boy and take those trinkets you enjoy so much."  
  
"The millennium items. What do you want with them?"  
  
"Oh, I have my reasons. And you have yours. Those terrible dreams you're having must make it so hard to concentrate."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. But don't be surprised if I decide to keep a thing or two for myself."  
  
----------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2 first encounters, bad reunions

Okay, reminder to all you little people. The only character I own here is Scott. I will repeat this message every time I add in any other characters, if I choose to do so.  
  
Duelists gathered in the plaza, eagerly awaiting the beginning of the tournament. Word on the street was that Kaiba was desperate to avenge his loss to Yugi in Battle City and arranged the tournament after acquiring some new cards. Scott didn't believe a word of it. His thinking was that Pegasus persuaded Kaiba to throw the tournament to get at Yugi and Bakura. But this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Scott waited in a side alley for Kaiba's announcement.  
  
"My fellow duelists, you are present to witness and take part in the greatest tournament ever held. Each of you has been presented with two items when you entered. The first: my new Duel Disk. This new model is smaller, with enhanced features, including more high tech holograms. Second is the more important object: Your Duel Monsters Tournament Key Belt. This belt holds eight gold keys, each of which opens one door, but that will not come into play until you reach the finals. For now, your focus should be the belt. At the beginning of each and every duel in which you participate, you will wager the ENTIRE CONTENTS of your Key Belt, along with your rarest card. When you lose, you forfeit the card and Keys. However, that does not eliminate you from the tournament. Only if you lose twice consecutively will you be eliminated, as you will have no keys to give to the winner. Meaning some of you might run rather low on cards by the time the finals begin. Also, if you so wish, you may compete in any number of double duels, which you already know the rules for. Any duelist caught violating any rules will be punished by forfeiting their place into the tournament, along with their entire deck, to the person they face. As was the case last time, I will of course participate. Any duelist wishing to challenge me has the right to do so, even if they do not have the brains to realize how foolish that may be. Now, all of you prepare to face your greatest challenge ever. It is time to duel."  
Yugi, Joey, and Mai had already met in the plaza. Joey, being reckless as ever, was already preparing to challenge Kaiba. "I'm gonna cream that jerk. That little speech about not having brains."  
"Joey, are you nuts? Challenging Kaiba in the first round is stupid. At least wait until the finals."  
"Hey, are you sayin' I'm not good enough to beat Kaiba?"  
Mai just walked off. "See you boys later. Duke it out like men, why don't you?" Yugi was still a little wary about the last night's events.  
"I wonder what Weevil wanted with the Millennium Items? He doesn't know much about them, if anything. Someone must have sent him. And who was the other guy? It's all so confusing, and I haven't even started the tournament yet."  
"Yug, calm down. You beat Pegasus, you beat Marik, and you can cream this guy any time you want. Besides, you got Joey Wheeler helpin' you out just like last time."  
"Yeah, I know, but last time..."  
"Hey, you still worried about little ole me? Yeah, he pulled the whole mind control thing last time, and we stil beat him. It's no big deal."  
"Thanks Joey. We might as well split up for now. I'll meet you back here in a few hours."  
"Fine with me. I'm ready to do some serious butt-kickin' anyway."  
  
Scott, meanwhile, was looking to find a quick and easy way to the finals. All he needed was a few weaker duelists. He could save his strength for the finals. But then again.he could use a challenge; he hadn't dueled for a while now. He heard something behind him. "Ahem." Scott turned and spotted Weevil. "Ah, what now, bug-brain?" "Oh, nothing really. I wonder why someone hired to steal Yugi's little trinkets wouldn't seize the perfect opportunity. You had a chance, why not take it? I smell a rat." "I think that's probably your dung beetle." "Funny. Why don't we settle this with a duel?" "No." "No?" "Exactly." "I thought it was against the rules to back down from a challenge." "That was last time." "Perhaps you're afraid to duel someone of my caliber." "Please, a pea-shooter has higher caliber. You bombed out of Duelist kingdom in the first round, and lost in Battle city in the second round." "That's it! You'll pay for that." "How much? Cash or charge?" "Your rarest card." "Some people don't take 'no' for an answer. I'm gonna find a worthwhile duelist. You wait here." Scott got up and left, closely trailed by Weevil. "Shoo, fly, don't bother me." "Not until I get my duel." "Fine. Follow me. Be my cheerleader. I'll duel you in a little while." Weevil thought about the prospect, and left.  
Scott, relieved to have rid himself of one pest, went unbothered for all of five seconds. He once again turned around, where he met Bonz. "My god! What is this, invasion of the Lollipop Guild?" "Hey, listen punk. Just 'cause I'm short doesn't mean I ain't tough. How about a duel? Let's meet in the graveyard, say, noon?" "All righty.this seems oddly familiar, but fine. Meet you there."  
Scott felt an odd sense of déjà vu. Suddenly, he bumped into someone in the alley. Lo and behold, it was Bandit Keith. Scott had creamed this loser to win the American Championship a few months ago. "Hey, watch it!" "You first, kid. Oh, hey I know you. You're that punk who beat me back in the States." "You know, I've been called a punk twice today, and it's getting old." "How about a rematch? My new machine monsters will mow you down." "Three duels in one day."  
  
Yugi, however, wasn't as unfortunate. He had gone unchallenged so far. His reputation had preceded him, and everyone was scared to duel him. If he didn't find an opponent soon, it would be difficult to get to the finals. He finally recognized someone in the crowd, and it was Esper Roba. He was handing out balloons to his little brothers. He spotted the clown inflating them. It was the same clown he had followed just before he had faced Arkana! Yugi rushed over, and the clown turned and stared. "Well hello." 


	3. Chapter 3 Return Of Exodia, First Victor...

Once again, I must remind you all that there is only on character so far that I own myself. That is Scott.  
  
Chapter 3: Battle plan, Duel melee.  
  
Yugi immediately switched with Yami. "Arkana. I thought Marik banished you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Yes, well, after a long wait, someone decided my skills were of use. My new master is much more kind. Even if I lose, he will let me live. And if I win.the rewards will be wonderful."  
  
"I get the feeling that asking you the identity of your new employer would be rather pointless."  
  
"You'd guess correct. I am rather well known for keeping a secret or two. But there is one secret I will show you, my new secret dueling arena! Come this way." Yugi rather reluctantly followed Arkana into a large warehouse, up a flight of stairs and into a large room. The room was filled with statues of the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos in various poses.  
  
"You've been busy, Arkana."  
  
"Well of course. You didn't expect our grand rematch to be dull, did you? I believe it is only fair to present my opponent with his reward, if he should win." He pulled off his key from his Key Belt and placed it in a small lock, which was attached to a small cube, similar to the one from last time.  
  
"Inside this box are a Dark Magician card, my Gate Key, and a map to where your next undead opponent shall challenge you."  
  
"I see your master has been planning this for some time now."  
  
"Of course he has. Your previous encounter went rather badly, and he wants what he's been after since he met you. That puzzle of yours, which seems to be bringing you so much misfortune."  
  
"Let's just begin the duel. Enough talking." Both players activated their Duel Disks, which set to 8000 Life points.  
  
"I believe it's only fair for you to go first Yugi, after all I was the one who challenged you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Meanwhile, Joey Wheeler searched the streets for a challenge. After the first Battle City, Yugi and Joey had been dueling often, and Joey kept losing. His Time wizard combo wasn't working much anymore, and Roulette Spider kept killing him instead of Yugi. So he put in a few cards, like Second Coin Toss. He had given his deck a few tweaks, but nothing that seriously affected it too much. Joey bumped into somebody wearing a long cloak.  
  
"Hey, watch it, bub!"  
  
"Perhaps it is you who should watch his step." He turned around. His face was slightly more skeletal since Battle City, but Seeker the Rare Hunter hadn't changed much.  
  
"Ahh, not you again. You're that same creep who took my Red Eyes!"  
  
"Perhaps you want more punishment? Allow me to offer the challenge again, and the warning. Prepare to be hunted!"  
  
"Will ya shut up already? Let's just duel, all right?"  
  
"I'll go first. I play a monster in defense mode, and then Pot of Greed, allowing me two more cards from my deck."  
  
"You're goin' for Exodia again, aren't you? I thought Yugi shredded your cards last time."  
  
"Well, a certain Mr. Pegasus was more than willing to reimburse my funds after my loss to your friend, and now I have more Exodia cards to destroy your pathetic excuse for a deck."  
  
Joey thought to himself. 'Well, I already know he's tryin' to get Exodia, but my deck doesn't have much to stop him with. I gotta take out his life points before he can get all the pieces.' "Eh. I'll play Axe Raider in attack mode and one card facedown."  
  
"At this rate it'll be no time at all before Exodia crushes you again. I'll draw, and place another monster facedown."  
  
"My turn." Joey's hand was getting better. "I'll play this monster facedown.and play Big Bang Shot on my Axe raider, making his attack 2100. And he'll do damage even if your monsters are defending. Axe raider, smash his first defense monster!" Axe Raider demolished Seeker's Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
"It'll take more than a hundred points to scare me." He already had three Exodia pieces in his hand. Only two more left. Now to get them. "I play Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards and then discard two."  
  
'I only drew one Exodia piece! But, I only need one more.'  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"I'll reveal my Dice Jar!"  
  
"A foolish move and a desperate one. Why play such a risky card?"  
  
"Maybe not. Roll the dice, big man." Seeker rolled and hit a four. Joey's roll was.a six! "Since I won, you would normally take two thousand damage, but.since I rolled six, you take six thousand damage! Scared now, punk?"  
  
"Ah! I'm only at 1900 Life points!"  
  
"Yeah, and you're gonna take some more soon! My Axe Raider will attack your defense monster!" Axe raider demolished Seeker's Stone Statue of the Aztecs. Seeker took a hundred more damage.  
  
"You fool! This duel is over now!"  
  
"Not quite. I'm not done. I play Card Destruction!" Joey grinned. "Meaning even if you've got Exodia in your hand, the cards are outta here now! Say buh-bye!"  
  
"NO! My Exodia."  
  
"And since the rules state that you can only have one set."  
  
"This duel is far from over, Mr. Wheeler."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I'll play another monster in defense mode, and play one card facedown."  
  
"My turn then. If I destroy that defense monster, I can end this duel quick. Axe Raider, take out his defense monster!" Axe raider smashed through Seeker's Exodia head. "What? Why'd you play that?"  
  
"Simple, fool. The loss of 1100 life points is minimal compared to the awesome power you'll face soon. I play the Pact with Exodia! Allowing me to summon Exodia Necros! Its 1800 attack points are less than your monster's, but since Necros can't be destroyed in battle or by magic and traps, your doom is near. And, in only one turn, my monster will gain five hundred more attack points, which will be enough to destroy your Axe Raider with little trouble."  
  
'Just great. How do I destroy a monster that doesn't get destroyed in battle? Wait a minute. He never said he wouldn't take any damage from the attacks. Hmmmmm.'  
  
"I'll draw." 'Bingo!' "I'll just place this card facedown and attack."  
  
"You fool! You can't destroy Necros!"  
  
"I don't wanna destroy it, I just wanna do some damage. Your monster's tough, but if you still take damage when your monster's attacked, you won't last three turns."  
  
"I still have 500 Life points left, and my monster will gain that same amount in attack points this turn, making his attack 2300, enough to demolish your Axe Raider. Necros, ATTACK!"  
  
"Not so fast. I activate Kunai with Chain! It powers up Axe raider again, giving him 2600 attack points. So you take three hundred damage, and now, since it's MY turn, I can attack again for the win! Axe raider, finish it!"  
  
Necros vanished, and Seeker collapsed to the ground. His Exodia cards were on the ground with the rest of his deck. "I believe these are mine." Joey only took three cards. 'Man, Yug's gonna love this.'  
  
Across town Scott had his hands full with Bandit Keith.  
  
The duel had just started, with Scott having a Skilled Dark Magician and Keith, a MechanicalChaser.  
  
"Keith, your monster isn't quite tough enough to deal with mine.so I think it would be best to shred it. But first, there's always a catch, I'll summon a monster in defense mode and lay a card facedown. And now I will attack." The magician fired a beam at the monster, which bounced off harmlessly. "You idiot. My monsters are impervious to magical attacks. You don't have a chance of stopping me. Now, let's see here, what shall I play? I'll sacrifice my Chaser for Jinzo! Shred that Magician!"  
  
"Oh, now who's the idiot? I activate Riryoku! It takes half your monster's attack and adds that amount to my Magician. And, he gets a Magic Counter. You'll see what those are for later. But for right now.your Jinzo just ran headlong into a stronger monster, meaning you lose Life Points." (Keith: 6100) "Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"You are most welcome. I think I'll just put this facedown along with another monster facedown. And then I'll play Offerings to the Doomed, destroying your monster. And I attack directly." (Keith: 4200)  
  
'I haven't even dented this twerp's life, and mine's almost half gone! Well, let's just see about that. Bandit Keith doesn't lose.' "No twerp gets the better of me! I play the X-head Cannon in attack mode. Along with one magic card facedown."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, Offerings to the Doomed keeps me from drawing, so I play Pot of Greed. I can then get two more cards. I play People Running About in attack mode, followed by revealing my other two monsters, Oppressed People and United Resistance in attack mode! Whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
"Man, those things are weak. You're nuts! X-Head cannon, attack! Destroy his Oppressed People."  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Simple, nimrod. I have a trap card. It's a really cool trap card. Wanna see? Activate, Huge Revolution! As long as my People Running About, Oppressed People and United Resistance are on the field, I can activate this card, allowing me to send every card you have on the field and in your hand to the graveyard. You are some seriously hot water now, big man! And now it's my turn, so I'll sacrifice my Magician for Summoned Skull and attack you directly for the win. Seems to me that you're getting worse. It took even less time to win than before."  
  
"Fine. Take my Key."  
  
"And your Jinzo. Sorry Keith. But I gotta run, I have an appointment in the cemetery." 


End file.
